Voice in the Dark
by vericus
Summary: G1, slash - A sabotage mission went bad, and Jazz was stuck behind Decepticon lines. No worry, Prowl's here to...lead them into a building that collapses on them? Well that was smart. Total PWP.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them and this particular plot bunny is entirely moyakoordinat's fault over on the prowlxjazz lj community.

**Author's Note:** ...yeah, I got nothin' to say. Enjoy my first attempt at smut of any kind, and remember, you can't kill the author...because the plot bunnies have already beaten you to it.

**- Voice in the Dark -**

Jazz cursed to himself as he heard something moving to his left, and he brought his rifle around, prepared to shoot.

"Jazz?" Prowl's quiet, even tones calmed Jazz instantly, and he let his rifle drop with a sigh of relief, letting his head fall back against the wall.

"Wuz beginnin' t'wonder if y'got my message." the saboteur said softly.

"We did. We're just having a bit of trouble with the platoon of Decepticons and several trines of Seekers between the base and you." Prowl said with dry humor, and Jazz chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout them." he said.

"Not your fault. Can you move?" Prowl asked.

"Nope." Jazz replied. He could practically hear Prowl frown at that.

"Where are you injured?" he asked, the sound of careful movement reaching Jazz's audios as the tactician moved closer, probably doing a visual inspection for injuries.

"Mah visor." Jazz said.

"And?" Prowl prompted after a moment, and Jazz chuckled darkly.

"Nowhere else, Prowl." he said, and there was a noticeable pause. Then, unexpectedly, Prowl's hands were on Jazz's helm, and the saboteur yelped and jerked away. "Hey, warn a mech!"

"You're blind." Prowl's voice was flat, not showing emotion, and Jazz grimaced.

"Without mah visor, yeah." he said softly. "Comes from havin' your optics removed forcefully."

"What?" Prowl's voice was faint with disbelief and horror.

"Heh, what, y'never wondered why I dislike Soundwave so much?" Jazz asked sourly.

"I'm sorry." Prowl said softly after a moment, and Jazz shook his head.

"Don't be. 'S not your fault. 'Sides, with mah visor, I can see better than normal." Jazz said flippantly. "An' y'wouldn't believe how much better music sounds when y'don't got any pesky visuals t'distract ya from it." There was a short silence, and then the sound of movement again, and the feeling of a body settling next to him.

"I take it you don't have a spare visor?" Prowl asked quietly.

"Ratch' does, but I always figured it'd be mighty odd for me to be carryin' 'round a spare." Jazz replied.

"And you can't go anywhere until you can see where you're going." it wasn't really a question, but Jazz answered anyways.

"Not without makin' more noise than Prime and Ironhide combined, and prob'ly leavin' myself open for gettin' shot." he said. "An' even though you've obviously been holdin' out on me if y'got past the 'Cons to me, I doubt y'could go back th'way y'came with a mech that can't see where he's goin' behind ya."

"It would be difficult, yes, but we are technically behind Decepticon lines, so we can't really stay here." Prowl murmured. "Plus, the plan was for you and me to make it out ourselves while the others distracted the Decepticons in the area."

"Well, that's a stupid plan." Jazz commented. "What if I'd been offline from injuries?"

"You are not overly heavy, Jazz." Prowl murmured, and Jazz frowned suspiciously in the direction of the tactician's voice.

"Are y'smilin'? Y'are, ain't ya?" he demanded.

"You should know the rumours better than anyone, Jazz - it's not in my programming to smile." Prowl stated evenly, though Jazz could hear a gentle teasing in the tactician's voice.

"Sure, go ahead an' wait 'til I'm blind t'show your sense'a humour! Slagger!" Jazz said with a sulk. There was silence from Prowl, and despite how out of character it was, with Prowl's apparently recent discovery of his sense of humour, Jazz suspected the tactician was trying not to laugh. Either way, when Prowl spoke again, his voice was smooth and calm once again.

"Regardless, as I stated, we can't stay here. You'll just have to trust me to lead you." he said. "I'll keep to easy paths, and keep a sharp watch for Decepticons." A hand came to rest on Jazz's arm, and the saboteur started slightly. The hand slid down to grasp Jazz's hand, and then Prowl was moving, tugging Jazz upwards.

"Y'sure y'can do this?" Jazz asked, tensing even as he allowed himself to be pulled upright, gripping his rifle with his free hand.

"Just don't shoot me with that rifle." Prowl said pleasantly.

"Prowl, seriously -" Jazz said, then had to let out a chuckle at what he'd just said.

"Jazz, trust me." Prowl replied solemnly, his other hand coming to rest on Jazz's shoulder. The saboteur hesitated, then nodded. "Good. This way." A slight pressure from Prowl's hand expressed which direction was 'this way', and Jazz followed obediently - only to trip over something almost immediately. "Sorry, Jazz." Prowl apologized, and Jazz could hear the chagrin in his voice.

"'Salright. Jus' remember, you're th'one that wanted t'lead the blind mech around in enemy territory." Jazz said dryly.

"So it's all my fault if we end up getting caught or killed?" Prowl guessed, and Jazz grinned in response.

"'Xactly." he said. Prowl grunted at that, either out of amusement or irritation, Jazz couldn't tell, and then tugged Jazz forward again, and the saboteur moved once more. This time, Prowl warned him when the ground became uneven or had debris in the way, speaking in low, even tones. He was surprisingly good at describing what was ahead in a way Jazz could understand, and the saboteur supposed that was probably because Prowl needed to be able to explain complex plans to sometimes very simple CPUs.

They picked their way along like this, going slowly, but steadily. Battle sounds began to reach Jazz's audios after a short time, and he commented quietly on them to Prowl.

"You can hear the battle already?" Prowl asked in surprise. "We're still quite far away."

"It's easy t'hear things at a distance when you're not distracted by th'flashy colours of th'world." Jazz said softly, and there was an uncomfortable silence as they continued onwards.

"Tell me if you hear anything out of the ordinary, then." Prowl said finally in-between directions. Jazz murmured an affirmative, not bothering to say that he'd been planning to do so anyways. The sounds of battle grew louder as they went, until they eventually evened out at a steady pitch - apparently Prowl was now skirting the main battle. Unfortunately, Seekers had a habit of wandering in and out of battle as part of their aerial maneuvers, and just as Prowl whispered that they were now into Autobot territory, Jazz picked up the whine of jet engines above them.

"Seekers!" he hissed, almost panicking as he realized he had no idea if they were under cover, or where the nearest shelter might be. Pits, he didn't even know if shoving Prowl to the ground would help! Prowl knew, though, quickly dragging Jazz off to the side, telling him to duck as he pulled the saboteur forward. Jazz did so, but his foot caught on something and he staggered, almost falling, until Prowl caught him. Before either of them could say anything, there was an ominous creaking, and the floor gave way beneath them.

---

Jazz groaned as he came back online, aware of being confined, and he instinctively tried to turn on his visor, only to remember too late that it was broken.

"Jazz." Prowl's voice was low, and right next to his audio, and Jazz froze at the tingles it sent through his systems. One of the first things that had happened after he'd lost his sight was that he'd become especially sensitive to sound. It made music that much more enjoyable to listen to, and actually helped him become a better saboteur, since he could hear things most bots couldn't - he could actually pinpoint an invisible Mirage's location by the sound of the spy's systems if he tried. It also meant that Jazz tended to judge others mostly on the sound of their voice - and he'd long ago discovered that, though most mechs and femmes overlooked it because of _what_ Prowl said, the tactician's voice was actually quite...sultry. He'd been able to ignore the allure of it before, but now trapped, with nothing else to focus on, he was finding it a little more difficult.

"Yeah?" Jazz asked after a moment spent to control his response.

"Can you move?" Prowl asked, and Jazz trembled as the low tones set his systems quivering. He distracted himself by wriggling experimentally, but he couldn't move more than a few centimeters.

"No," Jazz grunted. He wanted to ask what had happened, but that would just make Prowl talk more, and Primus, that would be...well, quite enjoyable - he'd had a bit of a fetish for Prowl's voice for awhile now - but Jazz doubted Prowl would be pleased that his voice was sending a fellow officer into overload. Unfortunately, Prowl apparently felt the need to explain.

"I didn't think so. The whole building came down on us from the looks of it. Hoist would be appalled." Prowl said. Jazz bit back a moan as his systems reacted to the gentle amusement in the tactician's voice. "Are you hurt?"

"Nooo..." Jazz gasped out after managing to run a quick diagnostic. He had a few dents and scrapes, but his worst problem right now was Prowl's voice sending tingling waves of energy through him.

"Are you sure? You sound a little...off." Prowl said suspiciously, and there was a light sound of movement before some part of Prowl brushed against Jazz's audios, and the saboteur couldn't stop a whimper. Movement stilled instantly. "Jazz?"

"It's - nothing." Jazz managed to get out, knowing he sounded strangled, but knowing Prowl would keep talking if he didn't say anything. "Just - a little tight down here. How about you? Can you move?"

"Not much." Prowl said after a moment. "Mostly because something's impaling one of my doorwings."

"What?" Jazz demanded, ignoring his surging systems as it registered that Prowl was hurt.

"A piece of metal or some such thing has gone straight through my left doorwing." Prowl stated calmly, but even that tone sent shivers through Jazz. "Fortunately, I can and have shut off the pain receptors for it, and I'm not reading any loss of energon or other fluids, so I don't think it pierced any lines. Unfortunately, it also means that I couldn't move even if I didn't have all this rubble pressing down on me." Jazz forcefully locked his jaw shut and muted his vocalizer, holding back a moan. Primus, the tactician wasn't even _trying_, and Jazz already felt like he was about to overload.

"So - what about rescue?" Jazz ground out after several moments forcing his systems to calm down. Something in his voice must have betrayed him, though.

"Are you sure you're alright, Jazz?" Prowl asked with concern.

"Yes. Fine. Rescue?" Jazz prompted. Oh, how he wished he could only hear Prowl's words, the same as everybody else, right now.

"I've activated my emergency beacon - hopefully it won't be blocked by all this rubble. My comm lines are out, though." Prowl said, and Jazz whimpered slightly as he heard the tactician sigh, the air released swirling around in their dark hole, sending phantom caresses across Jazz's face. It wouldn't do much good, but Jazz tilted his head so that it was as far from Prowl's as possible in an attempt to limit any more occurrences like that, and to get farther away from his voice. "Jazz, are you sure you're alright?" Jazz couldn't have responded if he'd wanted to - though he'd heard the question, the words hadn't registered as his circuits surged with energy, something in the tactician's caring concern setting them on fire. "You aren't claustrophobic, are you?"

"No! No...ooo..." Jazz gasped, Prowl's question managing to pierce the haze in his CPU this time.

"Then what -" Prowl stopped mid-sentence, and Jazz whimpered, half glad and half disappointed at the loss. "Jazz, what else besides music sounds better when you can't see?" The words didn't register, only the purring tone in which Prowl said them, causing Jazz to whimper again as shivers went through him, several systems sending him warnings about imminent overload.

"Prowl, cou - could y'stop talkin', please!" Jazz pleaded, hoping to salvage some part of this situation, but apparently Prowl had found more than his sense of humour.

"Why, is it uncomfortable for you? I thought you said you weren't hurt?" the tactician asked, all innocence.

"_Prowl!"_ Jazz whimpered, wriggling as he tried to get farther away. There were several moments of blessed silence as Jazz cycled air furiously, trying to calm down his systems, before Prowl spoke again.

"We're going to be under here for some time, you know. It will be fairly unpleasant to spend it in complete...silence." The last was said mere millimeters from Jazz's audio, and that was it for the saboteur. Energy surged through him, and Jazz couldn't hold back a deep moan as his systems overloaded. Prowl remained silent, not speaking again until Jazz lay still in the dark, cycling air through his systems at a rapid pace in an attempt to cool down and weakly trying to come up with some sort of an explanation. "Feel better?"

"You _fragging glitch!"_ Jazz snarled, wishing he could move so he could strangle the tactician. There was a long pause.

"Sorry." the tactician said flatly. Jazz frowned as he heard Prowl shifting so that he was as far away from Jazz as possible considering their circumstances. Something about the tactician's response was...off. The tone of his voice was wrong - it held something Jazz had never heard from him before...hurt. The last few moments before his overload replayed in Jazz's mind, Prowl's words finally registering, and Jazz almost gasped with shock, realizing that Prowl had understood exactly what he was doing to Jazz, and had kept going. Deliberately. When he didn't have to. Like he'd wanted to make Jazz overload. The implications of that hit Jazz like Bruticus' fist to his face, and he lay there in stunned silence for several moments, before realizing that he needed to say something, or there would be the awkwardness he'd feared. Plus, that was one of the best overloads he'd had in vorns, so slag it all if he wasn't going to try and see if he could convince Prowl to make it happen again, especially since the tactician was apparently willing.

"Prowl?" Jazz asked steadily, but silence was his only response. "Prowl, say somethin'." More silence. "Prowl!"

"I thought you wanted me to stop talking?" Prowl's voice was cool and detached, and Jazz winced.

"Well, that was before I realized y'knew what y'were doin'." he said. There was a pause.

"You thought I couldn't tell what I was doing, with your systems revving the way they were, heating up the entire place?" Prowl sounded like he was both amused and mildly insulted, and Jazz forced his systems not to react again.

"Hey, I was a bit distracted!" Jazz said in his own defense. "Besides, didn't really think you'd be open t'the idea." There was a short silence.

"I have been...open to the idea for...some time." Prowl said carefully, finally, and it wasn't how Prowl said it that sent tingles through Jazz's systems, but for once, what he was saying.

"I never guessed." Jazz murmured.

"Obviously." Prowl said with a snort of amusement. There was another short silence.

"Soooo..." Jazz drawled eventually. "You get t'explain this awkwardness to Optimus, cuz I ain't gonna."

"What?" Prowl demanded.

"Well, it's your fault anyways." Jazz said reasonably.

"And who went and got discovered, thus resulting in the breaking of their visor?" Prowl said pointedly.

"Wait, you're saying it's _my_ fault that _your_ voice caused me to overload?" Jazz said, pretending to be offended, though secretly enjoying the quick return to easy banter.

"Naturally." Prowl replied easily.

"Where are ya? Get over here so I can headbutt ya!" Jazz said with a scowl, already wriggling towards the tactician.

"I hardly think we should be damaging each other when we're already -" Prowl abruptly stopped speaking as Jazz, having used the sound of the tactician's voice to track him down, kissed him. Evidently Prowl had ended up lying the opposite way from Jazz, so they were kissing 'upside down', but it worked, especially once Prowl started responding. They drew back after several long moments, and Jazz could hear that he wasn't the only one furiously cycling air through his systems.

"Did I ever tell ya y'have a very sexy voice?" Jazz murmured, and then started as Prowl abruptly began laughing. It was loud and light and beautiful, full of joy, and Jazz loved it instantly, resolving to see how often he could get Prowl to let it out, starting immediately.

**- FINIS -**


End file.
